


Как часто бывает на свете

by bangbangbaby, Lucifer_is_my_pet



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Arthurian, Illustrations, Inspired by A Knight's Tale (2001), Knights - Freeform, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_is_my_pet/pseuds/Lucifer_is_my_pet
Summary: В 537 году от Рождества Христова Чёрный рыцарь принимает участие в Турнире Чемпионов короля Артура, а Азирафаэль пытается этому помешать, и всё оборачивается катастрофой
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Как часто бывает на свете

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [End with Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879666) by [PepperPrints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrints/pseuds/PepperPrints). 



> Бета Liya Keval.  
> Переведено на Биг Бэнг в «Книжной лавке господина А. З. Фелла», автор рисунков пожелал остаться анонимным

Они проверят.

После «столкновения» с Чёрным рыцарем у Азирафаэля гудит голова. И не только из-за того, что из всех возможных мест он встретил Кроули именно здесь, — его беспокоит то возмутительное предложение. И раз уж «столкновения» не случилось, кажется, что отчёт начальству о коварстве демона Кроули будет уместен как никогда.

Но неожиданно для себя Азирафаэль медлит. Высказанная столь будничным тоном идея сотрудничества волнует его. Не потому что она Соблазнительная (с большой буквы С), а потому что засела в голове.

Они же проверят, не так ли? Если сегодня Азирафаэль ни с кем не свяжется. Или завтра. Или на следующий день. Они проверят.

Так ведь?..

Всем ангелам присущи определённые качества, и небесная гармония со всеми созданиями божьими — одно из них. Все животные, большие и малые, естественным образом узнают Её посланников. Птицы начинают петь, когда он проходит мимо, и самые пугливые создания не боятся его прикосновения. И хотя Азирафаэль далеко не самый умелый ездок, его скакуны всегда очень к нему привязаны.

Разумеется, для другой стороны всё работает с точностью до наоборот.

— Нет, это не обсуждается... Я же сказал, мне нужна _моя_ лошадь. Большое уродливое создание. Самое жуткое животное в твоей жизни. С искрами из-под копыт. Как увидишь, сразу узнаешь.

К вопросу об узнавании — этот голос Азирафаэль узнал бы где угодно. Что само по себе уже наводит сразу на ряд размышлений, но ему сейчас не до этого. Силы Добра гораздо больше сосредоточены на внешней работе — препятствованию Злу, — нежели на саморефлексии. Азирафаэль слезает со своего, разумеется, белого коня на солому и грязь и направляется в противоположный конец конюшни, где обладатель упомянутого голоса спорит с подручным конюха.

— Крол... Кроули? — тут же исправляется Азирафаэль. — Опять ты?

— А, привет, Азирафаэль, — бросает тот через плечо, как будто они соседи, столкнувшиеся на базарной площади, а не заклятые враги в разгаре войны. — Погоди минутку, ладно?

Кроули поворачивается обратно к подручному, долговязому парнишке, которому в равной степени может быть как восемь, так и четырнадцать. Азирафаэль всё ещё не очень хорошо умеет определять возраст.

— Слушай, Уорт, — продолжает демон с таким терпением в голосе, которое присуще скорее святому. — Мне нужна эта лошадь. Эта. Не какая-нибудь другая. Только эта, со всеми её стрёмными штучками-дрючками и адским пламенем из ноздрей, понял? Разузнай, куда она подевалась, лады?

С этими словами Кроули поднимает забрало шлема и подмигивает жёлтым глазом, повергая парнишку в трепет. Тот едва не спотыкается, кланяясь Азирафаэлю, когда выходит из конюшни.

— Кроули, — осуждающе произносит Азирафаэль, хмуро глядя на спешащего прочь мальчика. — Обязательно было это делать?

— Ну, мне обязательно нужна лошадь, — отвечает Кроули, поворачиваюсь к нему. — Желательно адская, обычные инстинктивно пытаются меня затоптать.

После чего добавляет как бы между делом:

— Без лошади на турнире не побьёшься.

— Побьё... Ты участвуешь? — неверяще спрашивает Азирафаэль. — Зачем?

— А ты нет? — парирует Кроули, как будто это что-то само собой разумеющееся, и под взглядом Азирафаэля продолжает: — Какой удар по самолюбию — Чёрный рыцарь, победивший в турнире короля Артура.

Он размышляет пару секунд и пожимает плечами со словами:

— А ещё там подразумевалась большая награда, насколько я знаю?

Азирафаэль чувствует, как против его желания щёки заливает краска.

— А, это. — Смахнув с доспеха несуществующую пылинку, он шумно выдыхает. — Да, бриллианты.

В своих странствиях Артур нашёл прекрасную корону, украшенную девятью сияющими бриллиантами, которые становились наградой в подобных турнирах. Последний из них будет вручён победителю этого, последнего турнира... что порождает множество волнений, ведь все остальные бриллианты получил один-единственный рыцарь.

— Ага, я слышал, что Ланселот намерен собрать их все, чтобы подарить... сам знаешь кому, — говорит Кроули, вопросительно изгибая бровь.

Эти слова вызывают у Азирафаэля лёгкую панику. Кроули говорит о тайне, которая может расколоть Круглый стол, да ещё и как о чём-то обыденном! Азирафаэль оглядывается по сторонам, убеждаясь, что их никто не подслушивает, и понижает голос.

— Ты... Откуда ты об этом знаешь? — За первым вопросом закономерно следует и второй, сказанный уже более яростно: — Это твоих рук дело?!

— Что?! Нет! — Кроули отшатывается. — Почему моих-то?

— Ну, это звучит как вполне себе искушение, — поясняет Азирафаэль, задрав подбородок.

Кроули насмешливо качает головой.

— Ангел, это же любовь, — возражает он, выделяя последнее слово, и опускает забрало. — Твоя территория.

Новость о том, что Чёрный рыцарь примет участие в Турнире Чемпионов, распространяется быстро.

К сожалению, с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Чёрный рыцарь неуловим и до сих пор никем не был опознан. В каких преступлениях его обвинять? На основании каких доказательств? Благородный король Артур не может просто взять и арестовать незнакомого рыцаря из далекой неизвестной страны из-за тёмных доспехов и зловещего вида. Это было бы несправедливо. Какие бы фальшивые документы ни предоставил Кроули, подозрений они не вызвали, и на людях он сам себя Чёрным рыцарем не называет.

Итак, Кроули собирается участвовать в турнире, отказавшись от своего грозного прозвища. Если только Азирафаэль ничего не предпримет.

— Я бы просто хотел взглянуть на его документы, — упрашивает он мужчин у входа на арену. Сцепив руки на животе, Азирафаэль сдержанно улыбается. Он задерживает других рыцарей, надеющихся зарегистрироваться сегодня, но должен же он хоть что-то сделать по поводу Кроули. — Если позволите.

— Вы ставите под сомнение честь другого господина, сэр Азирафаэль? — холодно спрашивают у него, и его улыбка блекнет.

Он явно не встретил понимания, на которое рассчитывал. Этих людей скорее всего заботит зрелищность поединков, а не связанная с ними политика.

— Это серьёзное обвинение.

— У меня... есть причины предполагать, что сэр Кроули не тот, за кого себя выдаёт, — говорит Азирафаэль.

Регистратор, крупный мужчина с застывшим на лице выражением вечной скуки, старательно смотрит по сторонам, видимо, надеясь, что Азирафаэль поймёт намёк и просто уйдет. Но тот не понимает, и стражник сдаётся, раздражённо вздохнув.

— И каковы же они?

Азирафаэлю нужно срочно что-то придумать. Вообще говоря, ему нужно было заранее продумать, что он скажет, а не мчаться сюда сломя голову, ожидая, что с ним просто так согласятся. К сожалению, он не смог ни того, ни другого.

— ...ну они есть, — неуверенно говорит Азирафаэль. — Пожалуйста, голубчик, я _вынужден_ настаивать...

А потом он чувствует нечто. В Аду не так уж много своих собственных зверей, так как в принципе очень сложно признать какое-либо животное павшим. Разумеется, там есть Адские Псы, даже Адские Птицы, и гораздо меньше Адских Котов, чем можно было бы подумать. Что до коней... Адских Коней довольно много.

Зверь Кроули выглядит пугающе, он высокий и мускулистый. Он щёлкает хвостом как кнутом и запрокидывает голову в пронзительном ржании, пока медленно вышагивает по людным улицам. В какой-то момент может показаться, что глаза этого существа глубокого красного цвета, но скорее всего это просто игра света. Впрочем, если как следует вглядеться...

— Доброго вам дня, сэр Азирафаэль, рыцарь Круглого стола, — приветствует Кроули со своего демонического жеребца.

Его голос звучит зловеще изнутри шлема. А самодовольный тон наверняка Азирафаэлю только чудится.

— Доброго дня, сэр Кроули, — осторожно отвечает он, — рыцарь...

Сделав паузу, Азирафаэль наклоняет голову и изображает наивный интерес.

— Напомните, откуда вы, добрый сэр рыцарь?

Лица Кроули он по-прежнему не видит, но отчётливо слышит, как тот ухмыляется.

— Из Ниоткуддо, — уверенно отвечает Кроули.

— Из Ниоткуддо, — повторяет Азирафаэль ровным, ничего не выражающим голосом, но взгляд его полон неверия. — Скажите, а какая же в Ниоткуддо обычно погода?

— Ну вы же знаете, как говорят, — без малейшей заминки отвечает Кроули, — не бывает плохой погоды, бывают неподходящие доспехи.

Азирафаэль сердито смотрит на него и решает уйти — всё равно он ничего не добился в споре о документах, а Кроули явно настолько уверен в своём вранье, что не стесняется открыто злорадствовать. Азирафаэль так сильно погружён в свои мысли, что не замечает, как Кроули следует за ним на своём коне, привлекая к себе внимание.

— А откуда вы родом, добрый сэр Азирафаэль? — поддразнивает он с невинным видом, явно собираясь выжать из шутки максимум. — Знает ли Артур, что вы с восточной стороны Эдема?

— Ты невыносим, — ворчит Азирафаэль, но Кроули не отстаёт.

— Что такое? Вы не хотите обсудить погоду в Эдеме, сэр Азирафаэль? — безжалостно продолжает он. — Я слыхал, она чудесная.

Сердито пыхтя, Азирафаэль качает головой. Он не хочет отвечать, но остроумный ответ сам рвётся наружу.

— Вы хотите сказать, пока дождь не начнётся, — уточняет он, не веря, что позволил себе включиться в разговор.

Кроули задумчиво хмыкает.

— С хорошей компанией там вполне терпимо.

Азирафаэль останавливается, глядя на его лицо, скрытое забралом. Он глубоко вздыхает и думает, почему Кроули всегда заставляет его чувствовать нечто подозрительно похожее на сомнение. Возможно, такова часть демонической натуры: всегда немного искушать по мелочам.

— Тебе обязательно нужно это делать? — спрашивает Азирафаэль угрюмо.

— Это? Нет, — отвечает Кроули, обводя рукой поводья и коня под собой. — Ну точнее, да. Типа того. Не могу оставить его ни в одной конюшне из-за всей этой... демонической ауры. Он пугает других лошадей. Я практически постоянно на нём езжу с тех пор, как закончились идеи, куда его деть.

Он ёрзает в седле.

— Знаешь, моя задница...

— Я не про лошадь, Кроули, — быстро прерывает его Азирафаэль. И не про его задницу. Он вздыхает. — Ладно, неважно.

Азирафаэль идёт прочь, и Кроули окликает его.

— Завтра у меня первый поединок.

Против воли, Азирафаэль останавливается. Обернувшись, он задирает подбородок.

— Полагаю, ты победишь?

— А, да легко, — отвечает Кроули. — Сэр Фентин просто тупой пьяница.

С минуту они просто стоят друг напротив друга, пока людской поток неловко огибает их, после чего Кроули спрашивает:

— Ты придёшь?

Азирафаэль не говорит ничего и, проглотив ком в горле, просто уходит.

Рыцарский турнир — не такое уж простое состязание. Азирафаэль задумывается об этом только сейчас, сидя на трибуне и ожидая начала поединка. Хоть они и сверхъестественные существа по своей природе, они не становятся мастерами любого дела, за какое возьмутся — им потребуется такой же труд, как и любому другому живому существу. Что приводит к вопросу: собирается ли Кроули присваивать себе победы при помощи чудес или он и правда тренировался?

Что звучит не так уж и странно. Чёрный рыцарь, несомненно, сражался с воинами по всей Англии. Должен же был он хоть чему-то научиться за это время. Будь он безнадёжен в дуэлях, он никогда бы не приобрёл такой славы.

Азирафаэль одёргивает себя. Ему что, и правда интересно? Ну разве что чуть-чуть. Кроули начал опасную игру.

В которую он, впрочем, умело играет. Азирафаэль не знает, как именно он действует, но делает он это хорошо. К его изумлению, кажется, все на трибунах так же взбудоражены грядущим появлением Кроули, как и сам Азирафаэль. Двери распахиваются, и Кроули въезжает на своём жутком звере. Встряхнув головой, конь издаёт леденящий душу крик и встаёт на дыбы, после чего опускается обратно с громоподобным звуком. Но несмотря на всю эту дикую энергию, он кажется полностью подчинённым всаднику. Это демонстрация мощи, устрашающая тактика, которая прекрасно работает.

Но за всем этим следуют неожиданно тёплые слова:

— Сэр Азирафаэль, вы пришли!

Кроули приветствует его, рысью подъезжая к трибунам, где он сидит. По толпе проходит шепоток, трепет и страх распространяются как рябь по воде. Азирафаэль напрягается и украдкой оглядывается по сторонам.

— Разумеется, я пришёл. Я рыцарь Круглого стола, от меня этого ждут, — поясняет он отрывисто. — А ещё от меня ждут, что я не буду общаться с вам подобными.

— Не очень-то это по-рыцарски, — поддевает его Кроули, приподнимая забрало, чтобы Азирафаэль мог видеть его лицо. Точнее часть лица, по которой заметно, как приподнялись его щёки в наглой ухмылке. — Возможно, тебя даже наградят за такую храбрость — разговаривать со мной.

Сощурив глаза, Азирафаэль окидывает его подозрительным взглядом.

— Тебя и правда многие здесь боятся, — признаёт он, понимая, что тешит самолюбие Кроули. Тот ведёт себя более развязно, чем во все их предыдущие встречи. Судя по всему, он наслаждается происходящим. — Но это быстро закончится, когда они поймут, что ты ничего не смыслишь в турнирах.

— Что значит не смыслю? Очень даже смыслю, — возражает Кроули, вызывая ещё один пристальный взгляд.

— Правда? — неверяще спрашивает Азирафаэль, неуверенный, чувствует он облегчение или ужас по этому поводу. — И никаких чудес?

— Конечно, никаких чудес, — подтверждает Кроули.

Азирафаэль молча смотрит на него. Сложно понять, уверенность в нём говорит или упрямство. Некоторое время Азирафаэль мысленно с собой спорит, но решает рискнуть:

— Пари?

— Что?

— Пари, — твёрдо повторяет он, кивая в сторону противника Кроули. — Победи его без чудес.

Кроули прослеживает его взгляд. Противник, конечно, громкое слово: рыцарь явно неуклюж и сутулится в седле. Но всё-таки. Если его не развезёт от выпитого, то сражаться он вполне сможет.

— Я и так собирался это сделать, — хвастливо заявляет Кроули. — Но, скажем, я принимаю пари. Что на кону?

— Если ты проиграешь, ты уйдёшь, — быстро говорит Азирафаэль, и Кроули закатывает жёлтые глаза.

— Это понятно. Что я получу в случае победы?

— Оу. — Азирафаэль хмурится, поняв, что не знает, что сказать. Он открывает рот, но не издаёт ни звука. Хотя любой звук был бы заглушён криками толпы, требующей начала поединка.

Кроули разворачивает коня, чтобы вернуться на начальную позицию, и спрашивает через плечо, едва слышный в общем шуме:

— Ангел, я принимаю пари, но что я получу?

Азирафаэль в панике пытается придумать хоть что-нибудь. Нельзя предложить собственный отъезд из Англии; работа — важнее. Тогда что же ему предложить? Ему вспоминается их предыдущая встреча, в Риме, и жест с его стороны, который Кроули весьма оценил.

— Как насчёт обеда? — предлагает он почти бездумно.

В ответ Кроули смеётся.

— Немного нечестно, на мой взгляд, — говорит он и добавляет: — Пусть будет обед и подарок.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он захлопывает забрало шлема, пришпоривает коня и направляется к месту начала поединка.

И он побеждает.

Единственное, из-за чего эту победу нельзя назвать катастрофической, — то, насколько она разочаровывает своей лёгкостью. Кроули требуется всего один удар, чтобы сбить противника с лошади так, чтобы тот уже не смог на неё взобраться. Оруженосец сэра Фентина предлагает отступить, а толпа на трибунах слишком поражена, чтобы возмущаться.

К чести Азирафаэля, челюсть от отвисания он удерживает, но вот глаза заставить не распахиваться так сильно уже не может. Он неотрывно смотрит на противника Кроули: тот ранен не смертельно, но достаточно, чтобы не усидеть на лошади.

Да ради всего, как Кроули этому научился?

— Итак, — говорит Кроули, подъезжая к Азирафаэлю. На чёрных доспехах никаких признаков только закончившегося боя. — Я помню, что ты говорил об обеде. Но как насчёт ужина? Сегодня вечером будет пир.

— Прошу прощения? — переспрашивает Азирафаэль, потому что его внимание поглощено зрелищем на арене.

— Ужин. Сегодня. На пиру для тех, кто участвует в турнире, — повторяет Кроули. — Присоединишься?

— М? Точно. Да, — не глядя на него, соглашается Азирафаэль. Он смотрит, как помощники сэра Фентина подходят, чтобы оттащить того с арены. Когда смысл сказанного наконец доходит до него, Азирафаэль трясёт головой, сконфуженно моргая. — Что?

— Да ладно тебе уже. Не отвертишься, мы же поспорили. К тому же... — Кроули смотрит по сторонам, прежде чем вновь сосредоточиться на Азирафаэле, — мне больше не с кем пойти.

Сказать по правде, Азирафаэлю тоже не с кем пойти. Но на пиру ожидаются весьма замысловатые блюда, так что пропускать трапезу ему не хочется. Он слегка хмурится и немного ёрзает на сидении.

— Что ж, мы и правда поспорили, — неохотно признаёт он.

— Отлично. Встретимся там, — отвечает Кроули, утапливая пятки в боках своего коня. — Оденемся под стать друг другу?

Азирафаэль не одевается под стать Кроули. На нём его обычные цвета — белый и серебряный, — а на плечах прекрасные меха. С течением времени Азирафаэль постепенно привыкает к земной одежде и своему внешнему виду в целом. Детали, конечно, разнятся, но у него неплохо получается поддерживать общее впечатление о себе. В доспехах бывает довольно жарко, но Азирафаэлю чрезвычайно нравится, как они подчёркивают его элегантность наравне с собратьями-рыцарями.

В глубине души он понимает, что именно так он должен чувствовать себя, будучи среди других ангелов... но уже какое-то время это не соответствовало действительности.

На пиру очень людно, и Азирафаэль не может найти Кроули. А ищет не только он. Все вокруг знают, что Чёрный рыцарь прошёл на следующий этап турнира, и ждут не дождутся его появления: достанет ли ему смелости показать лицо сегодня вечером. Азирафаэль не думает, что кто-то решит бросить ему вызов прямо здесь, но всё-таки...

Это немного его беспокоит, совсем чуть-чуть.

О появлении Кроули Азирафаэля извещает шепоток, пронёсшийся среди людей, пока тот проходит сквозь толпу прямо к нему. До сих пор Азирафаэль не видел его без шлема — оказывается, он отрастил волосы со времён их встречи в Риме. Они не столь растрёпанные, как в Месопотамии, но столь же длинные и как и прежде рыжие. Они заплетены в две толстые косы по бокам головы, сходящиеся на затылке. Против воли Азирафаэль отмечает, что ему очень идёт. Одет Кроули, как и ожидалось, в сплошной чёрный цвет, единственное исключение — ярко-красная изнанка плаща.

Прямо как живот у змеи.

— Сэр Азирафаэль, — приветствует его Кроули, слегка кланяясь, и Азирафаэль отвечает тем же. — Приятная встреча.

— Сэр Кроули, — говорит он, незаметно оглядываясь по сторонам. — Да уж куда приятнее.

— Какие-то проблемы? — спрашивает Кроули невинным тоном, поднимая бровь над очками.

Они крупнее тех, что были на нём в Риме, оправа толще в районе переносицы и висков. Из-за этого Азирафаэлю сложнее увидеть выражение глаз, но интонации и без того весьма красноречивы.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, какие, — ворчит он, на что Кроули снисходительно машет рукой.

— Да-да, твоя рыцарская репутация, — тянет он сухо. — По мне, всё как раз наоборот: все будут в восторге от твоей неимоверной отваги.

Азирафаэль сердито пыхтит.

— В твоём демоническом расписании есть пункт выставить меня отважным? — скептично спрашивает он. — Ты не хочешь опозорить меня перед Артуром?

В ответ Кроули цокает языком и оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть туда, где сидят король и королева. Артур не смотрит в их сторону или, по крайней мере, хорошо делает вид, что не смотрит. Правда вскоре он отвечает на направленный на него взгляд (насколько позволяют очки Кроули), и Кроули самодовольно машет ему.

— Такое впечатление, что ты сильно за него переживаешь, — задумчиво произносит он, показушно хмуря брови, словно в глубоком раздумье. — Сильнее, чем за... Гавриила и всю его ангельскую армию.

Азирафаэлю хочется шлёпнуть Кроули по руке, но стеснение не позволяет, поэтому он мягко, но уверенно сжимает его локоть.

— Прекрати... И на что это ты намекаешь? — спрашивает он.

Кроули поворачивается к нему с застенчивой улыбкой.

— Проверки были?

Азирафаэль растерянно заикается в ответ.

— Это про... — поняв, что говорит слишком громко, он понижает голос. — Это что, про то соглашение, которое ты предлагал? Я уже сказал, я не собираюсь быть частью ничего подобного.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Кроули, слишком уж легко меняя тему. — Но пари всё ещё в силе. С тебя обед и подарок.

Азирафаэль хмуро поправляет плащ. Первый пункт легко выполним, ведь они уже на пиру, окружённые богатым выбором блюд: не меньше пяти целиком зажаренных поросят, свежие фрукты, сыры... Это не назвать лучшим обедом тысячелетия, но Азирафаэль ценит чувство сытости само по себе. Они, конечно, будут смотреться немного странно, трапезничая вместе, но Кроули не зря не переживает по этому поводу: наглядевшись на него, все вокруг нашли себе другие занятия. А вот вторая часть напоминания Кроули беспокоит Азирафаэля.

— А, ты собираешься затребовать его прямо сейчас, не так ли? — говорит он, в душе недоумевая, что его так удивляет. — Я думал, что ты захочешь приберечь его как козырь, когда тебе понадобится что-нибудь ужасное.

Впервые за всё время здесь он видит на лице Кроули не спокойное самодовольство. Тот смотрит на Азирафаэля так, словно он начал использовать дар языков[1] (что не самое лучшее сравнение, так как его рот скорее всего воспламенился бы раньше, чем он успел сказать хоть слово, хотя и в этом случае Кроули бы его прекрасно понял).

— Что? — хрипло спрашивает Кроули.

— ...подарок, — уточняет Азирафаэль. — Что ты хочешь от меня?

Он колеблется, видя замешательство на лице Кроули, и поясняет:

— ...ты же _это_ имел в виду?

— А-а... — тянет Кроули, на лице его появляется выражение неловкости, и он резко отводит взгляд, смотря на кого угодно, кроме Азирафаэля.

Неловкость оказывается заразительна, потому что тот чувствует себя сбитым с толку. По крайней мере, поначалу. Глаза его сужаются, пока он наблюдает за Кроули, который всё своё внимание отдаёт оливкам на столе, после чего широко распахиваются от понимания.

 _Такой_ Подарок.

— Ты же не... — Азирафаэль обрывает себя на полуслове, чувствуя, как жар охватывает лицо. — Ты это несерьёзно!

— Сражаться на турнире без Подарка это плохая примета, — уклончиво отвечает Кроули, словно это всё объясняет. — Скверная даже.

— Нет! — резко говорит Азирафаэль, осуждающе вскидывая палец. — Нет. Во-первых, я просто поверить не могу, что всё это происходит на самом деле. Во-вторых, у создания вроде тебя нет никаких оснований быть суеверным. В-третьих, не может быть такого, чтобы Чёрный рыцарь сражался на турнире с Подарком от рыцаря Круглого стола!

— Почему нет?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему! — шипит он. — Что на тебя нашло? Хватит с меня этого...

— Ангел!..

Когда Азирафаэль поворачивается, Кроули хватает его за сгиб локтя, пытаясь помешать уходу. Хватка совсем не крепкая, и Азирафаэль легко мог бы сбросить его руку — должен бы сбросить его руку, — но что-то в этом жесте поражает его, и он резко останавливается.

Позже, вспоминая об этом, Азирафаэль поймёт: это потому, что, несмотря на столь долгое знакомство, Кроули крайне редко его касался.

— Хорошо, забудь про это, — говорит он куда более искренне, чем Азирафаэль мог бы от него ожидать. Кроули медленно отпускает его локоть и опускает руку. — Не уходи прямо сейчас, ты даже не поел.

Замечание справедливое, да и еда пахнет просто чудесно. Она стала его слабым местом за время его пребывания на Земле. Он почти соглашается, но в этот момент музыка меняет тон, и толпа вокруг гудит от внезапного возбуждения.

Кроули тоже передаётся это состояние. Возможно, им движет желание отвлечь Азирафаэля от неприятной темы, сказать наверняка нельзя, но в возможность он вцепляется незамедлительно.

— Так даже лучше, — говорит он и снова кланяется, открывая взгляду свои косы. — Как насчёт танца, милорд?

У Азирафаэля резко пересыхает горло, а сердце колотится так, что отдаётся даже в животе. Руки по бокам сжимаются в кулаки, он не двигаясь стоит напротив кланяющегося Кроули. Азирафаэль с ужасом понимает, что на них снова все смотрят. Внезапно силы как будто оставляют его.

— Ты специально это делаешь, — хрипло произносит он, с отчаянием глядя на Кроули.

Какой же он дурак, что позволил себе думать иначе. Что забыл, кто такой Кроули.

— Хм? — демон поднимает на него взгляд, вспыхивая жёлтыми глазами.

— Пытаешься разрушить мою репутацию, — тихо произносит Азирафаэль обвиняющим тоном. — Заявляешься сюда, предлагаешь вместе пообедать, просишь от меня Подарок, приглашаешь на танец, _зная_ , что мне придётся отказать... ты прекрасно понимаешь, как это выглядит в глазах остальных. — Он закрывает глаза и старается унять дрожь в голосе. — Ты пытаешься разрушить всё. Ты же должен знать, что это место...

Что это важно для него: быть при дворе Короля Артура, стоять плечом к плечу со святыми рыцарями, желающими служить Ей во всём, гордящимися своей причастностью к рыцарству и Добру.

Всё, чего Азирафаэлю так не хватало, хоть он и не хотел в этом себе признаться.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Азирафаэль разворачивается и уходит. Пробиться сквозь толпу оказывается несложно, и вскоре он уже стоит на открытом воздухе, пока в ушах ещё звучит музыка. Он знает, как его поступок смотрится со стороны, но ничего не может поделать. Он не будет терпеть выходки Кроули и секундой дольше.

— Ангел!

Он слышит громыхание адских копыт раньше, чем окрик, словно могли быть сомнения, кто за ним едет. Азирафаэль ушёл не особенно далеко, но почему-то Кроули решил отправиться за ним именно верхом.

Вообще, Азирафаэлю следовало бы сделать так же. Но он был слишком взволнован и не подумал об этом. Так что вместо этого он тащится по грязи от шатра, где все пируют, к замку Артура — и благополучно пачкает подол плаща в процессе. Азирафаэль подбирает его, насколько позволяют руки, и задирает подбородок, глядя на подъезжающего Кроули.

— Мне нечего вам сказать, _добрый сэр_ рыцарь, — говорит Азирафаэль отрывисто, нарочно выделяя слова.

— Да ладно тебе, вернись, — упрашивает Кроули. — Что я такого сделал?

— Что ты такого сделал? — неверяще повторяет Азирафаэль, изо всех сил пытаясь удержать плащ в руках и понимая, что он вдобавок ко всему застрял в грязи. — Ты пригласил меня на танец, не говоря уж об остальном! Ты же был ангелом, не делай вид, что ничего не понимаешь!

Кроули издаёт звук, похожий одновременно на оборванное начало и конец нескольких наполовину сформулированных предложений.

— А, — начинает он, прежде чем к нему возвращается способность говорить. — Мы же так давно на Земле застряли, — осторожно произносит он, хотя в голосе у него нет уверенности. — Откуда мне было знать, что ты всё ещё не танцуешь?

Азирафаэль думает, что если что и застряло, так это его сапоги в грязи, из-за которых не получается сделать и шага дальше.

— О, то есть ты ждал, что я... — начинает он, но прерывается, когда поднимает на Кроули взгляд.

Тот выглядит немного иначе. Волосы, обрамлённые алой подкладкой плаща, спутаны от быстрой езды, грудь тяжело вздымается от волнения...

...и открытые всему миру золотые глаза смотрят на него.

— Где твои очки? — спрашивает Азирафаэль более мягко, чем собирался.

На короткое мгновение проблема с завязшей обувью позабыта.

— Друзья у тебя больно обидчивые, — говорит Кроули в ответ, не давая ему возможности развить тему. — Слушай, даже если ты мне не веришь, давай я тебя подвезу. Ты тут всю ночь проторчишь.

— Нет, спасибо, — коротко отвечает пришедший в себя Азирафаэль.

...И с треском проваливает следующую попытку сделать шаг, лишь сильнее увязая в грязи.

Кроули молча наблюдает за тем, как в течение следующих двух минут он силится уйти прочь, но продвигается всего на несколько дюймов.

— Ты уве...

— Да! — выпаливает Азирафаэль, не подумав, а затем, пошевелив каблуком, принимает поражение. — Нет...

Кроули подводит коня к нему и протягивает руку.

— Запрыгивай.

Азирафаэль неохотно принимает его руку, подтягивается и усаживается сзади. Не будь он так сбит с толку последними событиями, он бы, возможно, подумал, что демоническому коню не придётся по душе идея везти на себе ангела. Он едва успевает усесться, как тот вскидывает голову и встаёт на дыбы, так что Азирафаэлю приходится обхватить Кроули за пояс, чтобы не свалиться.

— Эй! — прикрикивает Кроули, дёргая поводья. — А ну прекрати. Хочешь клеем стать, тупое животное?

— Кроули, — одёргивает его Азирафаэль, хотя и у него перехватило дыхание от выходки коня.

— Лошади явно наших рук дело, — бормочет Кроули, имея в виду, разумеется, Ад. — Ужасные создания.

— Моя лошадь довольно милая, — гордо заявляет Азирафаэль.

Кроули пришпоривает своего скакуна и усмехается.

— А как иначе-то. Твоя небесная аура цепляется к любой вещи, с которой ты проведёшь хоть немного времени.

Азирафаэлю становится интересно, применял ли Кроули эту логику к себе, учитывая количество их встреч... но он решает, что лучше оставить эту мысль при себе.

При себе Азирафаэль оставляет ещё несколько вещей: ощущение спины Кроули, к которой он прижимается грудью, запах тёплых волос Кроули и тишина ночи вокруг них. Никто из них не нарушает молчания, но оно не кажется напряжённым. В нём чувствуется странное спокойствие, и Азирафаэль ещё долго не разжимает рук, хотя держаться уже нет необходимости.

Когда они подъезжают к замку, Кроули подставляет локоть, чтобы помочь Азирафаэлю слезть. Тот приводит в порядок одежду и с шумом выдыхает.

— Полагаю, я должен тебя поблагодарить, — говорит он, глядя на силуэт Кроули на фоне луны, — несмотря на всю твою сегодняшнюю демоничность.

— _Демоничность_ , — передразнивает его Кроули, но Азирафаэль не реагирует.

— Не верю, что ты не замыслил нечто большее, чем рассказал, — продолжает он. — И я никак не могу позволить тебе продолжать участие в турнире без какого-либо контроля, это было бы неэтично. Но тем не менее... — Азирафаэль расправляет плечи и кивает. — Спасибо.

У Кроули дёргается уголок губ, но Азирафаэль не совсем понимает выражение его лица. Он кажется подавленным: улыбается, но глаза остаются серьёзными. У Азирафаэля в горле встаёт ком, и не зная, куда себя деть, он нервно заламывает руки.

Оу.

Азирафаэль теребит кольцо, смотрит на руки — грудь словно сжимает в тисках.

Он ведь заключил пари. Придётся сдержать слово.

— Хочу отдать тебе кое-что, — говорит он, подходя к лошади Кроули, и берёт его за руку. Тот не сопротивляется. Краем сознания Азирафаэль гадает, почему Кроули даже не пытается отстраниться.

Это кольцо Азирафаэль носил ещё со времён Эдема. Самое обычное кольцо, пусть и украшенное маленькими ангельскими крыльями. Когда Азирафаэль надевает его на палец Кроули, оно не обжигает ему кожу. Вообще-то, Кроули на ощупь довольно холодный. Впрочем, Азирафаэль подозревает, что виной тому прохладный ночной воздух, а не змеиная натура демона.

Ничто во внешности Кроули не выдаёт его демоническую сущность: нет ни когтей, ни чешуи. Вообще-то, его кожа очень нежная. Пальцы у него узловатые — кольцо едва не застревает на суставе. Узкую ладонь Азирафаэль держит несколько дольше, чем требуется.

— Пусть мой Подарок принесёт вам удачу на турнире, сэр добрый рыцарь, — торжественно объявляет он и неловко прочищает горло. — Мне правда очень нравится это кольцо, так что постарайся его вернуть.

Кроули молчит. Подняв руку, он сгибает и разгибает пальцы, словно проверяя, не соскользнёт ли украшение. Он внимательно разглядывает дар, и Азирафаэль против воли подмечает, как подчёркивает золото цвет его глаз. Кроули молчит — и Азирафаэль начинает волноваться. Что он сделал не так?

— Теперь мы квиты, — продолжает он, чувствуя, что перегибает палку.

— А? Ага, точно.

Кроули едва удостаивает Азирафаэля взглядом. Рассеянно поёрзав в седле, он берётся за поводья и разворачивает лошадь.

— Доброй ночи, сэр Азирафаэль.

Тот провожает его взглядом.

— Доброй ночи, — запоздало отвечает он. Его не покидает ощущение, что он упустил нечто важное.

На следующий день Азирафаэль беспокойно меряет шагами зал в замке Артура.

Следующий турнир уже совсем скоро, а после турнира будет пир. Азирафаэль недооценил противника, но больше он не даст застать себя врасплох. Он слишком привык к дружескому общению с Кроули, совершенно позабыв о том, что тот может быть весьма коварен. Вероятно, он даже не со зла так поступает — в конце концов, коварство — часть его самого.

Тем не менее на этот раз Азирафаэлю нужно быть во всеоружии, так что он сам попросил о своего рода подарке (с маленькой буквы).

— Сэр Азирафаэль?

Азирафаэль отвечает сердечным приветствием, склоняя голову в поклоне.

— Добрый день, сэр Ланселот. Благодарю за то, что согласились встретиться со мной.

— Не стоит благодарностей, — отвечает Ланселот, и губы Азирафаэля сами растягиваются в улыбке. Может, это глупо, но ему ужасно нравится этот парень. Ланселот отличный рыцарь и прекрасный человек. Его можно было бы назвать идеальным, если бы не... прелюбодеяние. Азирафаэль, однако, искренне сочувствует ему — тем более, что никакие демоны в этой истории не замешаны. Ланселот же не виноват в том, что влюбился! Он вдохновляет Азирафаэля, заставляя всё сильнее сопереживать человечеству.

— Вы хотели попросить меня об услуге?

— Да, и, боюсь, она довольно нелепа, — морщится Азирафаэль, складывая руки в молитвенном жесте. — Уверен, вас постоянно о чём-то просят, но...

Ланселот протестующе качает головой и вскидывает руку, словно пытаясь разогнать его сомнения.

— Всё в порядке, сэр Азирафаэль, — уверяет он. — Чем я могу быть полезен?

Азирафаэль распрямляется, по-прежнему избегая взгляда Ланселота: потолочная кладка внезапно оказывается ужасно интересной.

— Что ж. Видите ли, мне... Мне нужно научиться танцевать.

Он определённо не ожидает, что самый верный и благородный из рыцарей Круглого стола начнёт смеяться над ним.

— Сэр Ланселот! — упрекает его Азирафаэль, чувствуя, что краснеет.

Ланселот торопливо протягивает руку, касаясь его плеча.

— Прошу меня извинить, сэр Азирафаэль, — искренне говорит он, всё ещё сдерживая смех. Быстро берёт себя в руки, но улыбка всё ещё играет в уголках его рта. — Просто я не ожидал... после того, что случилось вчера на пиру, я думал, ваша просьба будет связана с Чёрным рыцарем.

— О, но она с ним и связана! — с готовностью отвечает Азирафаэль, но быстро исправляется: — То есть, конечно, только если сэр Кроули и есть Чёрный рыцарь.

Ланселот внимательно смотрит на него, явно взвешивая все за и против.

— Сэр Азирафаэль, мне не хотелось бы заставлять вас тревожиться, — начинает он. — Я высказал свои опасения Артуру, и он боится паники при дворе. — Он заметно мрачнеет, хмуря красивые брови. — Но я знал, что не один я это видел.

О нет. Сердце Азирафаэля ускоряет ритм. Худшие его страхи подтвердились: Кроули оказался даже слишком хорош, и теперь все думают, что Азирафаэль в сговоре с Чёрным Рыцарем, а значит, Круглый стол скомпрометирован. Несмотря на охватывающий его ужас, Азирафаэль старается сохранить лицо.

— Боюсь, я не понимаю, о чём вы, — говорит он с невинным видом.

К его удивлению — и робкому облегчению, но в основном всё-таки к удивлению — Ланселот не спорит.

— Конечно, разумеется, откуда бы вам знать. Когда вы ушли с ужина, он отправился за вами, а я попытался помешать ему. Я — человек чести, и не причинил бы ему вреда, но он начал противиться... В суматохе очки слетели с него, и я увидел его истинное лицо.

Боже. Поёжившись, Азирафаэль очень старается ничем себя не выдать.

— К чему вы ведёте?

— Артур сомневается, но я знаю, что видел, — уверенно заявляет Ланселот. — Глаза дракона.

Теперь смеётся уже Азирафаэль. Не нарочно — он просто обескуражен выводом Ланселота. Азирафаэль торопливо прижимает руку ко рту.

— Сэр Ланселот, — произносит он, сдерживая улыбку. — Вы же не хотите сказать, что... и в самом деле считаете сэра Кроули драконом?

— Считаю, — настаивает Ланселот. — Я не жду, что вы поверите мне, сэр Азирафаэль, лишь хочу предупредить вас. Подобные ему существа обладают немыслимыми способностями, и я... — Он словно теряет запал, и выражение его лица становится болезненно искренним. Ланселот подходит ближе и опускает руку на плечо Азирафаэля. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы пали жертвой этого монстра.

Пусть опасения Ланселота беспочвенны, Азирафаэль всё равно тронут. Беспочвенны ли? Дракон, демон — Кроули в любом случае опасен. Просто он никогда не угрожал лично Азирафаэлю. Ни разу — и от этого не отмахнуться. Может, это и не важно; Кроули противостоит Раю, ему не нужно напрямую нападать на Азирафаэля. Их вражда куда более запутанна.

И всё-таки.

Что тревожит Азирафаэля ещё сильнее: за все годы его пребывания на Земле ни один из ангелов так и не побеспокоился о его благополучии.

— Спасибо вам, — искренне говорит он. — Но право же, я не прошу вас биться с драконами. Меня волнуют лишь танцы: боюсь, мне медведь все ноги оттоптал.

Ланселот вздыхает, а затем улыбается, качая головой.

— Как пожелаете. Следуйте за мной, — говорит он, протягивая ему руки.

Второе соревнование Кроули приходится на тёплый солнечный день. Азирафаэль беспокоится — рука так и тянется потеребить украшение, которого у него больше нет. Возможно, он совершил ужасную ошибку, с дрожью думает он.

Кроули появляется на площадке — по толпе проносится восхищённый ропот. Встав со своего места, Азирафаэль подходит к краю трибуны, собираясь поздороваться с ним, но его перехватывают.

— Добрый день, сэр Азирафаэль, — приветствует его соперник Кроули — высокий и стройный джентльмен. Лицо его приятно, но несколько невыразительно, и Азирафаэль не сразу вспоминает его имя.

— Добрый день, сэр... Леонард! — говорит он, надеясь, что тот не обратит внимания на заминку, и пытаясь максимально незаметно повернуться так, чтобы увидеть Кроули. — Слышал, вы сегодня участвуете. Удачи!

— Ну, да. Точно! Вот почему я здесь...

Его перебивает ржание адской лошади.

— Приветствую, господа, — самодовольно ухмыляется Кроули, подходя ближе, и Азирафаэль морщится. — Сэр Азирафаэль. — Кроули отвешивает поклон, а затем поворачивается к сопернику. Ему он не кланяется. — Сэр Леонард. Кажется, мы не встречались.

— Верно, — холодно отвечает Леонард. — Я сэр Леонард, рыцарь Круглого стола короля Артура. А вы откуда родом, сэр добрый рыцарь?

— А, я из Ниоткуддо, — произносит Кроули с куда меньшим энтузиазмом, чем в первый раз. Кажется, он уже жалеет об этой шутке.

— Боюсь, я не слышал об этом месте, — замечает Леонард.

— Правда? Ну, знаете... — Кроули нервно ёрзает в седле, рьяно жестикулируя рукой. С надеждой смотрит на Азирафаэля, но помощь ему не светит. — Ниоткуддо... очень маленький. О нём мало кто знает. Он находится в, кхм, Сусчности.

Азирафаэль медленно поворачивается, поднимая на него глаза.

— Ниоткуддо? — очень медленно повторяет он ровным голосом и смотрит на Кроули так, словно надеется взглядом прожечь дыру в его чёрном шлеме. — _В Сусчности_?

Повисает неловкая пауза. Азирафаэль смотрит всё так же пронзительно, а Кроули упорно отводит взгляд, слегка елозя на своей лошади. В итоге Леонард спасает их деликатным покашливанием.

— Пойду готовиться к поединку, — говорит он Азирафаэлю, упорно игнорируя Кроули. — Не... не сочтите за дерзость, но я был бы рад вашей поддержке, сэр Азирафаэль.

— Да-да, — беззаботно улыбается не особо слушавший его Азирафаэль. Леонард — милый молодой человек, но слегка навязчивый. — Ещё раз удачи вам!

Леонард мрачнеет и уже было открывает рот, но лишь кивает и разворачивает лошадь. Кроули не спешит следовать его примеру и лишь негромко присвистывает.

— Хорош разбивать сердца, — дразнит он.

— Что? — искренне удивляется Азирафаэль. Наверное, Кроули имел в виду... — Нет, нет, — возражает он со смешком. — Это просто вежливость. Впрочем, я и не ожидал, что ты поймёшь.

— Вежливость, — передразнивает Кроули, наконец поднимая забрало. — Он хотел получить от тебя Подарок, бестолковый ты ангел.

Азирафаэль фыркает, распрямляя плечи.

— Не говори глупостей, — ворчливо отвечает он. — Ничего он не хотел. И кроме того... — Он неловко переступает с ноги на ногу. — Я уже отдал его тебе. Было бы нечестно желать удачи обоим. — Он украдкой смотрит на Кроули. — Ты же надел его?

— Нет. То есть, да. Но не тут, — объясняет Кроули, поднимая руки в латных перчатках. — А то было неудобно. Я, эм... я его на цепочку повесил.

Пальцем он указывает себе на грудь, и Азирафаэль чувствует, как у него сжимается сердце.

Бестолковый я ангел, ругает он себя, истинно бестолковый.

— Если бы сэр Леонард узнал об этом, он бы сгорел на месте, — тянет Кроули, указав глазами в сторону, где ждёт его соперник. — Ты всё твердишь о рыцарском благородстве, но на самом деле они все те ещё истерички. Готов поспорить, он бы воспользовался шансом стащить с меня доспехи и заграбастать его себе. Спасти тебя от злого меня, как принцессу от дракона, — продолжает он, нарочно делая акцент на «принцессе». — И прочая сказочная чепуха.

Он шутит, но мысли Азирафаэля бегут дальше: Кроули, может, и ограничился бы лёгкой суматохой, но рыцари будут проявлять всё больше агрессии. А если ещё кто-нибудь увидит его глаза, и все поверят какой-нибудь ерунде про то, кто он такой... ему станет по-настоящему опасно находиться здесь.

— Что ж, — прохладно отвечает Азирафаэль, отказываясь вестись на провокацию. Во рту у него очень сухо. — Я ожидаю, что ты вернёшь его в целости. Надеюсь на твою осторожность. — Опущенные вдоль тела руки беспокойно сжимаются в кулаки, улыбка сползает с лица, и Азирафаэль не может сдержать рвущиеся из него слова. — Будет ужасно, если с ним что-нибудь случится.

Кроули смотрит на него немигающим взглядом, и Азирафаэль чувствует себя ужасным, безнадёжным глупцом.

Трубят начало поединка. Азирафаэль смотрит, как Кроули возвращается на своё место, смотрит, как он побеждает, и грудь его полнится чувством, которому он не может подобрать названия.

На этом пиру Азирафаэль чувствует себя чуть более подготовленным. Возможно, он и нервничает — по причинам, которых сам не ведает, — но теперь он по всеоружии. Если Кроули попытается снова его смутить, его ждёт сюрприз.

Впрочем, в глубине души Азирафаэль начинает сомневаться: что, если Кроули и не хотел унижать его? В таком случае, все последние действия Азирафаэля превращаются в своеобразное извинение за тот побег...

Лучше об этом не думать.

Азирафаэль замечает его первым и идёт ко входу в зал. Кроули не особо изменился: разве что волосы спадают чуть более свободно, но одежда столь же броская... А потом Азирафаэль замечает, что на Кроули нет перчаток; вместо них его руку украшает знакомое кольцо.

Может, никто ничего и не заметит, но Азирафаэль не способен отвести от него глаз.

— Сэр Кроули, — приветствует он, кланяясь и сдерживая улыбку. — Добрый вечер.

Кроули замирает. Возможно, Азирафаэль застал его врасплох или Кроули просто ошарашен его появлением — а может, дело совсем не в этом. Может быть, дело в том, что он теряет дар речи, не в силах отвести взгляд от элегантной роскоши его одежд, снежно-белых с вкраплениями золота. Или как минимум от плаща — струящейся по спине Азирафаэля золотой ткани с подкладкой глубокого красного цвета.

— Ты оделся под стать мне, — выдавливает из себя Кроули, и Азирафаэль улыбается, подхватывая край плаща, чтобы лучше показать его.

— Да! Чуть-чуть. Думаешь, это слишком? — уточняет он. — Строго говоря, мы на это не спорили, но ты упомянул одежду, и я решил оказать тебе честь.

Кроули молчит, и плечи Азирафаэля опускаются.

— То есть, всё-таки слишком...

— Ну, переодеваться уже поздно, — быстро подмечает Кроули, взглядом указывая на других рыцарей. — Если только не хочешь привлечь к себе ещё больше внимания.

Он прав: несколько пар глаз прикованы к ним, и Азирафаэль заставляет себя не дёргаться. Ему нечего стыдиться, и уж на этот раз Кроули не смутит его у всех на виду.

— И то верно. Тогда, может, присядем?

Кроули усмехается и идёт за ним к столу. Сегодняшний пир перещеголял предыдущий; стол на двоих встречает их целой свиной головой.

— Не сочтите за дерзость, мой добрый сэр рыцарь, — тянет Кроули, пародируя и принятые формальности, и утренний разговор с сэром Леонардом. — Но не могу не заметить, что сегодня вы куда сговорчивее.

— Так и есть, — горделиво заявляет Азирафаэль, усаживаясь за стол. — На этот раз я ко всему подготовился. Чувствую себя как рыба в воде.

Кроули поднимает бровь, развалившись на сиденьи.

— Как рыба в воде? Забавно. Я думал, тебе и раньше здесь нравилось.

— О, мне очень здесь нравится, — говорит Азирафаэль искренне и, пожалуй, слишком поспешно. Прочищает горло, берёт салфетку, слегка встряхивает её, чтобы она расправилась, и опускает себе на колени. — Я не об этом говорил. Я счастлив находиться тут.

Кроули с усмешкой кладёт руку на спинку его кресла.

— Могу представить. Всё это благородство, замечательные формальности, преданность Богу, поиск Её реликвий, войны за веру...

— Последнее — точно мимо, — мягко поправляет его Азирафаэль. — Но ты прав: мне нравится быть рыцарем. Я чувствую себя... — он слабо улыбается, — хорошо. И ты наверняка тоже! — добавляет он, поворачиваясь к нему. — Ты ведь научился состязаться на турнирах!

Кроули кривится, морща нос.

— Ну. Не от большой любви, — говорит он, почёсывая подбородок. — Мне сказали прийти сюда и устроить заварушку, что оказалось на удивление лёгко. Пара мелких пакостей — и вот уже все говорят о Чёрном рыцаре. Мне и делать-то почти ничего не пришлось. Времени было полно, так что я решил поучиться сражаться.

Выбиравший подходящую вилку Азирафаэль застывает, а потом очень строго смотрит на него.

— Ты овладел этим мастерством в степени, достаточной для победы в турнире... просто потому, что тебе было скучно? — медленно спрашивает он.

— Мне помогали. Рыцари, нарушившие клятву, изгнанные из своих земель, ну ты понимаешь. Им хотелось следовать за кем-то сильным и пугающим, я и сказал, конечно, ребят, присоединяйтесь. А потом не знал, чем их занять! Так что... они научили меня сражаться. По воле случая это умение пригодилось, когда Снизу попросили сорвать ваш турнир. — Кроули наклоняется вперёд, разглядывая яства на столе. Чем дольше он смотрит на свиную голову, тем глубже становится складка меж его бровей. — Довольно жутко, да? Нужно самому её разделать, что ли? Зачем подавать целую голову?

Глубоко вдохнув, Азирафаэль прикрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает.

— Невероятно, — произносит он едва слышно.

— Точно! — соглашается Кроули, осторожно занося нож над свининой. — Её же не нужно есть прям целиком? В смысле. Я бы смог, я же змея. — Челюсти его распахиваются куда шире необходимого, словно он всерьёз собирается проглотить всю голову сразу, и он указывает на них пальцем.

— Нет, нет: ты невероятен, — раздражённо возражает Азирафаэль. — Некоторые из твоих соперников учились этому всю жизнь!

— И не особо-то научились, верно? — просто отвечает Кроули, поигрывая вынутым из свиного рта яблоком. — Говоря начистоту, я даже не особо напрягаюсь.

— Дело не в этом, — спорит Азирафаэль. — Ты не можешь победить!

— Скорее всего, смогу, — бесстыдно заявляет Кроули. — Мой соперник на последнем состязании — какой-то мелкий правитель какой-то мелкой области. Небось всю жизнь просидел в своём захолустье. У Леонарда опыта побольше, а он пал от моего копья, хотя так надеялся, что это ты падёшь в его объятия.

Азирафаэль сердито смотрит на него, чувствуя, что краснеет. Открывает рот, машинально собираясь возразить, а затем на него снисходит понимание.

— Тебе всё это нравится, — обвиняюще говорит он. — Не состязания и не жизнь рыцаря... тебе нравится слава, да? Нравится пугать людей... нравится побеждать.

Кроули демонстративно пожимает плечами, разводя руки.

— Может, мне просто нравится хорошо делать своё дело. Я что, виноват в том, что Внизу не горят желанием раздавать медали? Серьёзно, неужели тебя так удивляет, что демону нравится быть демоном?

— Нет. То есть, Да. Но... не совсем так, — пытается возразить Азирафаэль, но не может подобрать нужных слов. — Это другое.

Каким-то образом некая упрямая часть Азирафаэля давно сделала вывод, что Кроули Не Такой, что ему не по себе в Аду... что Кроули отличается от прочих демонов. Поэтому они и общались, поэтому продолжались их встречи: они были похожи.

— Для тебя тоже, да? — тут же поддевает его Кроули, перекидывая яблоко из правой руки в левую и обратно. — Здесь ты словно нашёл своё место. Заткнул дыру, о существовании которой ты и не подозревал.

Азирафаэль чувствует, как внутренности его скручиваются в узел.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — говорит он, сглотнув вязкую слюну.

Кроули ухмыляется как-то слишком уж зубасто. Показушно кусает яблоко и начинает звучно жевать его.

— Ещё как понимаешь, — отвечает он с набитым ртом.

Секунду ничего не происходит. Музыка меняет ритм, отвлекая Азирафаэля, и он делает кое-что очень нехарактерное для себя: опускает приборы на тарелку, так и не притронувшись к пище.

Когда он обходит стол, Кроули откидывается на спинку кресла и с подозрением смотрит на него. Азирафаэль понимает его чувства — сейчас он и сам себе не доверяет. Поклонившись особенно низко, он протягивает Кроули руку.

— Боюсь, в прошлую нашу встречу я повёл себя весьма грубо, — говорит он извиняющимся тоном. — Если позволишь, я бы хотел искупить свою вину.

Кроули не двигается; как жаль, что тёмные очки скрывают выражение его лица!

— Ангелы не танцуют, — осторожно замечает он, словно боится, что это какой-то трюк.

Азирафаэль улыбается.

— Один ангел вполне себе танцует. Немного. Я только сегодняшний танец изучил, и... иногда до сих пор шагаю неправильно, так что придётся тебе потерпеть меня.

Изо рта Кроули вырывается смешок, усмешка становится шире.

— С удовольствием, добрый сэр рыцарь. Не беспокойся: я о неправильном всё знаю.

Азирафаэль цокает языком, и Кроули снова смеётся. Берёт его под руку, и они выходят в центр зала. Танцующие двигаются, освобождая им место, и секундной замешки достаточно, чтобы Азирафаэль снова начал сомневаться в своём решении. Кроули стоит перед ним — весь в чёрном; Азирафаэль — его странное отражение в белом. Их контрастность режет глаз — не то что у гармоничных пары вокруг них, одетых чуть ли не одинаково.

Всё в порядке: отступать уже поздно.

Танец начинается с поклона. Распрямившись, Азирафаэль видит широченную ухмылку Кроули. Несмотря ни на что, выражение его лица заразительно, и, взяв его за руку, Азирафаэль тоже улыбается.

Нагретый металл кольца касается кожи, и он чувствует, как что-то в груди трепещет.

— Ты быстро учишься, — подмечает Кроули, когда они кружатся друг вокруг друга. Азирафаэль расцветает от гордости. Свободная рука Кроули изящно сложена за спиной, и, заметив, что его собственная вторая рука неловко болтается вдоль тела, Азирафаэль повторяет его позу.

— Я старался, — отвечает он. Это правда, но спустя мгновение он добавляет: — Хотя если честно, это, оказывается, так просто.

В самом деле, с танцами Азирафаэлю повезло. Движения несложные — похоже на своеобразное хождение под музыку. Ангелы не танцуют, но неужели не может ангел качнуться в определённую сторону, согнуть колено или медленно обойти партнёра кругом, держась с ним за руки? Вот и всё: качнуться — руки — повернуться — качнуться — повернуться — руки — качнуться... потом нужно повторить всё в обратном порядке, но Азирафаэль будет решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

— Кроме того, мне повезло с учителем, — продолжает он, переводя взгляд на танцоров — может, найдёт этого учителя в толпе? Поймав взгляд Ланселота, он улыбается ему и машет рукой до тех пор, пока не приходит время вновь протянуть её Кроули.

Тот замечает аналогичный жест Ланселота и сильнее сжимает ладонь Азирафаэля, притягивает его ближе.

— Ланселот? — выплёвывает он ему в лицо. — Ты учился танцам у Ланселота?

— Да, и он замечательный, — твёрдо отвечает слегка оскорблённый Азирафаэль. — Какая тебе разница? — затем он вспоминает кое о чём, и сочувственно морщится. — Это из-за очков, да?

— Нет, не из-за очков! — шипит Кроули. Он часто шипит, когда злится. Быстро — одновременно с Азирафаэлем — ловит себя на этом, и тот видит, как он прижимает язык к щеке изнутри: наверное, проверяет, не раздвоился ли.

— Не стоило ему лезть ко мне, — продолжает Кроули, покосившись на Ланселота. — Почему, кстати, он не участвует в турнире?

— Ты вёл себя слишком по-злодейски, — беззлобно напоминает Азирафаэль и откашливается. — Думаю, он хотел, но... Решил проявить осторожность.

— Я извинился, ясно? Клянусь, я... Тебе так нравится здесь, но бьюсь об заклад, все эти благородные рыцари только и ждут, когда кто-нибудь проявит грубость и даст им повод почесать кулаки, — горько бормочет он себе под нос. Затем вновь поднимает глаза на Азирафаэля. — Вот как? Мне казалось, он твёрдо решил победить.

Азирафаэль едва не путает шаг, но быстро исправляется.

— Уверен, так и было. Проблема в его отношениях с... сам знаешь.

Кроули знает. Он переводит взгляд на Артура с Гвиневрой, и Азирафаэль понижает голос.

— Он боится выдать себя. Кажется, он считает, что скоро всему придёт конец.

Он тут же жалеет о сказанном. Сам не понимает почему — но как только слова покидают его рот, ему страшно хочется забрать их обратно.

— Жаль, — на удивление мрачно отвечает Кроули. — Слышал, он действительно любит её.

— Любит, — тихо соглашается Азирафаэль, чувствуя, как всё сильнее нарастает сожаление, подобно разбегающимся под ногами трещинам на льду. — Просто... Видишь ли, рано или поздно люди заметят.

Кроули смотрит на него. Кроули — с его кольцом на пальце, в плаще с подкладкой того же цвета, что и у Азирафаэля; Кроули, ни с кем, кроме него, не танцевавший.

«Они проверят, — в отчаянии думает Азирафаэль. — Они заметят».

Он вдруг чувствует себя очень глупым, очень слабым и очень несчастным.

Он так подавлен, что даже не окончание танца не приносит ему облегчения. Они встают лицом к лицу, кланяются друг другу в последний раз. Все вокруг рукоплещут. Кроули начинает распрямляться, Азирафаэль копирует его движение — и замечает, что никто в зале не следует их примеру. Танец заканчивается движением, которым они оба предпочли пренебречь: один из партнёров целует руку другому.

Ох.

Горло сжимается, и Азирафаэль понимает, что не может пошевелиться. Ланселот не упомянул об этом. Почему он ничего не сказал ему?

— Ангел?

Кроули вновь согнулся в поклоне, вытянув руку с кольцом. Жёлтые глаза смотрят на него поверх очков.

Плечи Азирафаэля опускаются. Хуже и придумать нельзя. Он не может сделать ничего, кроме... Он опускает руку в ладонь Кроули и чувствует тёплое прикосновение его губ.

Тёплое. Почему-то он всегда думал, что у Кроули холодная кожа.

(Почему он вообще об этом думал? Как часто? Как давно? Как...)

— А, — выдавливает он, слабо улыбаясь и пытаясь сказать хоть что-то. — Спасибо.

И снова он жалеет, что очки прячут от него глаза Кроули, — в этот раз жалеет особенно сильно. Он не знает, как долго Кроули не двигается, но тот наконец распрямляется и отпускает его руку, невесомо погладив костяшки большим пальцем.

Люди покидают площадку для танцев, и Азирафаэль нерешительно подходит к Кроули.

— Хочешь продолжить ужин? — говорит он, пытаясь улыбнуться. — Не то чтобы мы его начали...

Шутка звучит натужно.

Кроули хмурится, трёт рукой шею.

— Знаешь, я, пожалуй, пойду, — напряжённо отвечает он.

— Ох! — восклицает Азирафаэль и улыбается ещё шире, чтобы не пускать на лицо иных эмоций. — Понимаю! Что ж... благодарю за прекрасный танец. Надеюсь, я был не слишком плох.

— Нет, — вздыхает Кроули, чуть запрокидывая голову. — Ты всегда безобразно хорош, да ведь?

Азирафаэль открывает рот — и не знает, как ответить. Пытается подобрать слова, но Кроули ловко отвлекает его: перестав чесать шею, он разглядывает свою руку, кончиками пальцев касается кольца. Несколько секунд он колеблется, словно сомневаясь, а затем снимает украшение и протягивает его Азирафаэлю.

— О нет, не глупи, — торопливо возражает Азирафаэль, дотрагиваясь до его запястья и тут же отдёргивая руку. — Завтра у тебя ещё одно состязание. Финальное! Тебе понадобится очень много удачи, верно?

— Уверен?

— Конечно, — без промедления отвечает Азирафаэль.

Мгновение Кроули рассматривает его — взгляд пробирает даже сквозь очки — затем сдаётся и снова надевает кольцо. Кланяется на прощание и уходит. Азирафаэль смотрит ему вслед, машинально прижимая пальцы к месту, куда его поцеловал Кроули.

После ухода Кроули он проводит на пиру ещё некоторое время. Помня о словах Кроули, он не может заставить себя прикоснуться к поросячьей голове. Кроме неё, однако же, на столах ещё достаточно аппетитных блюд... увы, они радуют его куда меньше обычного, и как бы ни хотелось ему сделать вид, что он не понимает причины, лгать себе не получается. Кроули слишком на него влияет — и Азирафаэль не знает, почему.

Почему он ушёл?

— Могу я составить вам компанию?

Азирафаэль резко поднимает голову и слабо улыбается, узнав подошедшего к нему человека.

— Сэр Ланселот, — говорит он, немного беспокойно ёрзая на кресле. — Я что, правда выгляжу таким одиноким?

— Возможно, — отвечает Ланселот, присаживаясь напротив. — Если уж на то пошло, вы выглядите уставшим, но я здесь не поэтому.

Азирафаэль опускает вилку, показывая, что слушает его, и Ланселот вздыхает.

— Завтра у сэра Кроули последнее состязание, и... Он не тот, кем себя называет, но то же можно сказать и про его соперника.

Азирафаэль молча смотрит на него: если честно, его так раздражает упрямая уверенность Ланселота в том, кто такой Кроули, что он смысл сказанного ускользает от него. Затем приходит понимание, и в груди становится тесно.

— Вы... — говорит он, замолкает. — Я думал, вы не участвуете в турнире, — заканчивает он, понизив голос.

— Сэр Ланселот не участвует. — Ланселот пожимает плечами. — Технически.

Азирафаэль сам не понимает, чему он удивляется. При других обстоятельствах он бы даже восхитился: Ланселот так отчаянно хочет получить награду для Гвиневры, что готов на всё. Если честно, Азирафаэль впечатлён романтичностью происходящего. Выйти на бой от чужого имени! Впрочем, сейчас есть вещи поважнее.

— Зачем вы рассказываете мне это?

Ланселот глубоко вздыхает, глядя словно бы сквозь Азирафаэля, а не на него.

— Не хочу лицемерить, — честно признаётся он. — Я предупредил вас — так же, как не раз предупреждали меня. — Он сочувственно улыбается Азирафаэлю, но глаза его остаются печальны. — Я тоже их не слушал.

— Я... боюсь, я не понимаю, — тихо говорит Азирафаэль.

Ланселот качает головой.

— Забудьте. Завтра я выйду против Чёрного рыцаря, и я уверен, что он не человек, а нечто куда более жуткое. — Потянувшись через стол, он опускает руку на локоть Азирафаэля. — Вы дороги мне, сэр Азирафаэль, сердце моё беспокоится о вас. Признаюсь, я даже думал, вас околдовали, но... сегодняшний пир доказал, что всё скорее наоборот, верно?

Азирафаэль распахивает рот, но ничего не произносит. Поднявшись из-за стола, Ланселот продолжает, не давая ему возразить:

— На завтрашнем состязании зрителей будет больше, чем когда-либо прежде. Случись что-нибудь... что-нибудь ужасное... покажи Чёрный рыцарь своё истинное лицо, я буду обязан противостоять ему. Мой рыцарский долг обязывает меня уничтожать любое зло, что встретится мне. Вы понимаете, сэр Азирафаэль?

Сердце набатом стучит в груди.

— Любое зло, — повторяет Азирафаэль, когда к нему возвращается дар речи. — А если зла не встретится?

Ланселот грустно улыбается и кивает ему.

— Доброй ночи, сэр Азирафаэль.

Уходя с пира, Азирафаэль переживает, сможет ли отыскать Кроули вовремя. Ночь только начинается, но вблизи замка расположились сотни людей, не может же он заглядывать в каждый увиденный шатёр. Даже если будет передвигаться верхом, он потратит на это часы...

...если только, конечно, ему на глаза не попадётся единственный чёрный шатёр, стоящий в отдалении от остальных.

Цыкнув, Азирафаэль пускает лошадь галопом. Когда они добираются до шатра, бедное создание не очень радуется необходимости стоять на привязи рядом с адским жеребцом Кроули, но что поделать. Остаётся надеяться, что никто из них не сбежит.

— Кроули! — зовёт Азирафаэль, проходя внутрь без малейшего промедления. — Я...

Кроули не спит — сон ему и не требуется, — но лежит на кровати. Кажется, Азирафаэль застал его в раздумьях: он смотрит на подаренное кольцо, бережно держа его большим и указательным пальцами.

Когда Азирафаэль входит, Кроули быстро прячет кольцо в кулак, садится и смотрит на него ничем не скрытыми жёлтыми глазами — теми самыми, о которых говорил Ланселот.

— Азирафаэль, что ты...

— Нет времени объяснять, одевайся, — говорит ему Азирафаэль, снуя по шатру и складывая его вещи в сумки в случайном порядке. — Тебе надо уезжать.

— Уезжать?! — повторяет Кроули, уставившись на него. — Что-то ты обленился. Думаешь, раз ты не придумал хорошего способа помешать мне выиграть в турнире, то можно просто прийти и сказать уходить?

— Что? Нет! Дело не в этом! — возражает Азирафаэль, прерывая своё занятие, чтобы посмотреть Кроули в глаза. — Послушай. После твоего ухода я разговаривал с Ланселотом...

Кроули закатывает глаза и раздражённо рычит.

— Меня уже _тошнит_ от твоего Ланселота.

— Он твой противник! — огрызается Азирафаэль. — Ты меня вообще слушаешь? Ты будешь сражаться с величайшим из рыцарей короля Артура. Ты не сможешь его победить.

— Конечно, не смогу, куда мне до него. С таким-то праведным именем, — говорит Кроули скучающим тоном без малейшей нотки волнения и ложится обратно. Он надевает кольцо на палец и лениво крутит его. — Он же не Лансе-каин или Лансе-хам, или даже Лансе-ирод.

Азирафаэль сердито выдыхает, и Кроули прищуривается.

— Что? Что тебя не устраивает? Ты не рад? Ты же хотел, чтобы я проиграл.

— Да, проиграл, — мягко отвечает тот, — а не погиб.

— Погиб? — неверяще смеётся Кроули, обнажая зубы. — Ты постоянно твердишь о том, какой он благородный, думаешь, он просто возьмёт и убьёт меня перед толпой людей?

— Если эта толпа хорошенько в тебя вглядится и начнёт требовать твоей казни? Да! — настаивает Азирафаэль. — Кто-то видел твои глаза на пиру, и теперь... — он запинается. Это ужасно, но кажется, что если сказать это вслух, то звучать будет просто глупо. — Они думают, что ты _дракон_.

Его опасения подтверждаются — Кроули лишь сильнее смеётся.

— Глупее я ничего не слышал! — заявляет он. — Они и правда думают, что я дракон? Дракон! Я _демон_. Ваш Круглый стол превратился в сборище идиотов.

— Кроули, прошу тебя, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Ты не воспринимаешь ситуацию серьёзно.

— Ну так послушай себя, возможно, поймёшь, почему, — сухо отвечает Кроули, вытягивая руки за головой.

Нахмурившись, Азирафаэль опускает наполовину набитую сумку на край кровати.

— Ладно, пожалуй, это и правда немного глупо, — признаёт он, — но это не отменяет того факта, что ты в опасности. Если ты победишь, тебе придётся снять шлем перед Артуром, а когда все увидят, кто ты...

Азирафаэль подходит ближе, сцепив руки.

— Артур потребует твоей казни, и Ланселот подчинится. Он Святой рыцарь, и... признаюсь тебе, я не знаю, сколько настоящих божественных сил у него может быть. — Что звучит как недосмотр с его стороны. — Он может серьёзно тебя ранить! Или даже...

Он прерывается, засмотревшись на лицо Кроули, после чего снова собирается с мыслями.

— Я не могу позволить тебе отправиться навстречу своей смерти, Кроули, — говорит он твёрдо. — Просто не могу. Я этого не допущу.

Несколько секунд Кроули молчит, смотря на Азирафаэля, после чего медленно поднимается, становясь на колени. До странного плавно, почти текуче он подбирается к краю кровати, возле которого стоит Азирафаэль. По-змеиному — приходит на ум Азирафаэлю.

Он крепко стоит на ногах, даже когда Кроули его касается. Одной рукой он берёт Азирафаэля за запястье, другую кладёт ему на грудь, опираясь на неё, и подаётся вперёд, выгибая спину дугой.

Азирафаэль понимает, что происходит, даже раньше, чем Кроули поднимается выше и глаза их оказываются на одном уровне. Теперь одной рукой Кроули обнимает его за плечи, а другой зарывается в его мягкие волосы.

В этот момент он мог бы попросить Азирафаэля о чём угодно, и тот не смог бы ему отказать. Но просьба Кроули оказывается совсем простой, что не уменьшает жара, который она вызывает в груди Азирафаэля.

— Скажи моё имя снова, — шепчет Кроули в уголок губ Азирафаэля.

Всё тело Азирафаэля подаётся вперёд. Он обхватывает руками лицо Кроули, пальцами зарываясь в волосы, и притягивает к себе, сминая его губы своими.

— Кроули, — снова и снова говорит он между лихорадочными поцелуями, — Кроули, Кроули...

Сказать ещё раз он уже не успевает. Язык Кроули проникает в его рот, и Азирафаэль невольно отмечает, что он не раздвоенный. Он стонет, но звук приглушается поцелуем, и ответный смех Кроули отдаётся вибрациями в горле. Кожа Азирафаэля горит от этого ощущения, но смех не кажется издевательским, напротив, Кроули явно в безумном восторге от происходящего.

Азирафаэль разделяет эти чувства — в том, что касается безумия, в первую очередь. А во вторую... Он чувствует что-то ещё, чего не может объять разумом, так что вместо этого он обнимает Кроули. Возможно, ему страшно остановиться и подумать о происходящем, но Кроули делает любую попытку подумать о чём-то другом абсолютно провальной.

Как и любую попытку остановиться.

Кроули разрывает поцелуй и прикусывает его нижнюю губу, ухмыляясь, когда он резко вдыхает. Издав тихий протестующий звук, Азирафаэль снова тянется к его губам, но Кроули уклоняется. Он мягко убирает его руки из своих волос, игнорируя протесты, и опускается вниз, становясь на колени.

Оу.

Все возможные возражения застревают у Азирафаэля в горле и исчезают, когда Кроули начинает расстёгивать его ремень. Он смотрит на Азирафаэля снизу вверх, непристойно ухмыляясь, после чего плюёт на ладонь руки, на которой поблёскивает кольцо Азирафаэля.

Тот хочет что-то сказать по этому поводу, но тут Кроули обхватывает его член, и на выходе звучит только сдавленный стон. Азирафаэль прижимает ко рту кулак и, кажется, на несколько секунд теряет ощущение времени. Кроули что-то говорит, возможно, шепчет что-то одобрительное, но Азирафаэль ничего не может разобрать за шумом собственного сердцебиения.

Вторую руку он кладёт Кроули на голову, хватаясь за кудри и полураспущенную косу. Он старается не тянуть их слишком уж сильно, но это сложно. Кроули, кажется, решил устроить ему небольшую пытку: он двигает рукой по всей длине в медленном размеренном темпе. Азирафаэль позволяет себе взглянуть вниз, и увиденного почти достаточно, чтобы довести его до предела — Кроули смотрит на него в ответ, и золото его глаз мерцает вместе с кольцом на двигающейся руке.

— О Б... — Азирафаэль тут же плотно закрывает рот ладонью.

«Лучше не говорить здесь такого».

Кроули расплывается в лукавой улыбке и сам испускает неровный вздох. Его рука замедляется, и Азирафаэль было думает, что можно передохнуть. Но Кроули, демон по природе, явно не намерен проявлять милосердие. Он берётся за основание члена Азирафаэля и накрывает головку ртом, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза.

Тот издаёт некий звук, описать который вряд ли сможет. Он больше не пытается заглушать себя, обе его руки вцепились в волосы Кроули так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь, колени его вот-вот подогнутся. Движимый чистым инстинктом, Азирафаэль толкается бёдрами вперёд, и Кроули одобрительно мычит, сжимая эти самые бёрда в явном приглашении. Его рот мягкий, влажный и тёплый, и чем дальше, тем больше пустеют мысли Азирафаэля.

— Кроули, — задыхаясь, произносит он наконец нечто связное. Пальцы его беспорядочно шарят по голове Кроули, то поглаживая спутанные локоны, то сжимая их. — Ох. Кроули, я...

Кроули мычит и прикрывает глаза. Его язык скользит вдоль нижней стороны члена в абсолютно непристойной манере, и Азирафаэль теряет над собой контроль. Он издаёт слабый стон и больше не сдерживается: толкается в горячий рот без чёткого ритма, но уверенными движениями, и Кроули, кажется, этому только рад. Азирафаэля хватает ненадолго, и с коротким вскриком он кончает, одной рукой глубоко зарывшись в волосы Кроули, а другой схватившись за его руку с надетым кольцом. Кроули сжимает её в ответ и ждёт, пока дрожь в теле Азирафаэля сойдёт на нет, после чего отстраняется с невероятно пошлым хлюпающим звуком.

Азирафаэль прерывисто дышит и едва не падает на месте, так что не сопротивляется, когда его тянут вниз на кровать. Кроули укладывает его на спину и усаживается сверху с довольной ухмылкой.

Азирафаэль кладёт руки на его узкие бёдра.

— А ты хо... — начинает он и замолкает, не уверенный, что именно хочет сказать, но Кроули всё понимает.

— Хочу ли я сказать твоё имя? — говорит он, медленно проводя большим пальцем по краю влажных губ, на что тело Азирафаэля реагирует почти болезненно.

— Да, пожалуйста, — Азирафаэль невольно смеётся и тянется к его одежде. — Я бы очень этого хотел...

Ранним утром следующего дня Азирафаэль лежит на не то чтобы сильно мягкой кровати и наблюдает за тем, как Кроули надевает доспехи. Тот сидит на краю тонкого матраса и пока что обувается. На нём ещё нет нагрудника, так что Азирафаэлю видна цепочка с кольцом на него шее. Азирафаэль сжимает челюсти и заговаривает слабым голосом.

— Значит, ты уже всё решил? — заключает он, усаживаясь.

Кроули бросает на него взгляд, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

— А ты собираешься меня остановить? — спрашивает он, как будто не знает ответа.

У Азирафаэля поникают плечи. В груди что-то болезненно ноет, а руки сжимают одеяло.

— Кроули... — начинает он.

— Слушай, ангел, у меня приказ, — отрезает тот, хотя в его голосе слышится незнакомое Азирафаэлю колебание. — Даже если у Ланселота есть божественные силы, у легионов Ада есть силы дьявольские, которые будут на мне использованы, если я не подчинюсь.

— Будут ли? — возражает Азирафаэль, откидывая одеяла и подсаживаясь ближе к нему. — Ты же сам говорил: будут ли они и правда проверять нас?

— Я имел в виду всякие мелочи, — говорит Кроули не особо убедительно. — Искушение тут, благословение там... не серьёзные приказы. К тому же, если они прознают, что я сбежал из Англии, сверкая своими демоническими пятками, мне этого никогда не забудут.

— Но послушай, — умоляет Азирафаэль. — Всё королевство жаждет твоего уничтожения.

— О, в этом нет ничего нового, — самодовольно ухмыляется Кроули, хотя в его улыбке чувствуется фальшь. — Я через это уже проходил. Это и значит быть демоном.

— Кроули, _прошу тебя._

Азирафаэль дотрагивается до его плеча, но Кроули отшатывается, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы стать вне зоны досягаемости. Сразу после этого он осознаёт, что сделал, и выражение его лица смягчается. Словно в попытке отвлечься от проявившейся уязвимости Кроули быстро собирает оставшиеся части доспеха, делая вид, что именно поэтому и отступил.

— Я всё решил, — быстро говорит он. — Я буду сражаться.

Азирафаэль упрямо следует за ним.

— Если ты обязан сразиться, я пойму, — говорит он в отчаянии, — но обязан ли ты... обязан ли ты победить? — Он произносит эти слова, и его тут же озаряет. — Кроули, ты же можешь _проиграть_!

— Что, прости? — говорит Кроули, и Азирафаэль подходит ближе. Его тянет снова прикоснуться Кроули, но он пересиливает себя.

— Победитель должен снять шлем перед Артуром, но от проигравшего это не требуется, — быстро поясняет Азирафаэль. — Ланселот не станет пытаться разоблачить тебя специально. Никто не узнает, кто ты. У Ада не возникнет вопросов, они знают, что Ланселот опытный воин, так что твой проигрыш не вызовет сомнений...

А может, и вызовет, но Азирафаэль готов ухватиться за любую нитку. Кроули сердито смотрит на него.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поддался? — медленно спрашивает он.

— Прошу тебя, — слабым голосом повторяет Азирафаэль.

Кроули закусывает щёку изнутри и смотрит на него.

— Знаешь, — странным монотонным голосом начинает он, — ты верно сказал тогда. Мне всё это нравится. — Он крутит пальцем, очерчивая пространство вокруг них. — Возможно, так же сильно, как и тебе. Ты не хочешь потерять место рыцаря Круглого стола, ведь это так много для тебя значит... — Кроули разводит руками. Голос его меняется, в нём появляются незнакомые Азирафаэлю нотки, низкие и яростные. — Может, быть Чёрным рыцарем для меня так же важно. Я _хороший_ демон. Я Враг рода человеческого, при виде меня они все дрожат от страха, и мне это _нравится_.

— Это неправда, — тихо возражает Азирафаэль, и Кроули усмехается.

— Это правда, — настаивает он, подцепляя шлем с пола и беря его подмышку. — Я буду сражаться, и если твой Святой рыцарь не сдюжит, то это будет его вина, потому что я собираюсь сбить его с его, разумеется, белой лошади.

После этого он уходит. Азирафаэль смотрит, как он выходит из шатра, слышит резкий вскрик его пришпоренного жеребца, и остаётся один наедине с бесчисленными невысказанными словами.

Нужно что-то сделать. Улицы полны народа: все собрались поглазеть на последнее состязание. Чем ближе подходит он к трибунам, тем плотнее становится толпа, но Азирафаэль не останавливается. Раз Кроули не желает его слушать, может, его соперник окажется не таким упрямым.

В авантюре Ланселота есть один плюс: никто не знает рыцаря-новичка и не стремится с ним пообщаться. Лавируя между гомонящими зрителями, Азирафаэль наконец-то находит свободный клочок земли — и тут же в кого-то врезается.

— Ой! — восклицает он. — Мне очень жаль, — поспешно добавляет он, осознав, с кем столкнулся, и кланяется так низко, что едва не переворачивается через голову. — Мне так жаль, леди Гвиневра. Моя королева. Ваше величество. Ваша... благородная светлость.

Гвиневра смеётся — кажется, она тоже слегка запыхалась.

— Сэр Азирафаэль, — приветствует она, рукой откидывая волосы за плечо. В другой руке она сжимает тонкий шёлк. — Можно просто «леди Гвиневра». Я тоже должна извиниться за то, что в спешке не смотрела под ноги.

— Как и я! — отвечает Азирафаэль, а затем его озаряет. — Ох. А мы... гм, — он прочищает горло и расправляет плечи. — Полагаю, мы ищем одного человека? Это для него? — спрашивает он, кивая в сторону ткани в её руках.

— Вы правы, — суховато говорит Гвиневра, тоже распрямляясь. — Для... нашего смелого рыцаря, удивившего всех своим мастерством. Я хотела познакомиться с ним. Потому что я его не знаю. Мы не встречались. И я хочу подарить ему это в залог своего расположения. У него нет Подарка — плохая примета для последнего состязания.

— Вот как? — скептически уточняет Азирафаэль. Откуда вообще пошло это поверье?

— Ну конечно. — Впрочем, судя по интонации, Гвиневра и сама в этом сомневается. — Особенно если учесть, с какой гордостью демонстрирует свой Подарок его соперник.

Сердце падает куда-то в пятки.

— П-правда? — запнувшись, спрашивает Азирафаэль, стараясь не выдать своего интереса.

— Должно быть, вы просто ещё не видели его. Сэр Кроули носит на шее кольцо — Подарок своей любви. Оно так резко выделяется на фоне его доспехов, что невозможно не обратить внимания.

Азирафаэль широко распахивает глаза. В горле становится очень сухо.

— Его... любви? — медленно повторяет он.

Гвиневра улыбается.

— Мне пора к нашему рыцарю, — продолжает она с лёгким румянцем на щеках. — Если вы хотите что-то передать ему...

Азирафаэль трясёт головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

— Да! Точно. Я просто... — Он морщится. — Он пытался помочь мне, а я, боюсь, только всё испортил.

Улыбка Гвиневры становится очень печальной.

— Он чересчур заботливый, да?

— Ужасно, — соглашается Азирафаэль. — Скажете ему, что мне жаль? Я просто хотел сделать всё правильно, и не смог.

Гвиневра вздыхает — всем телом.

— Как часто и бывает на свете.

А затем она подходит ближе.

— Я понимаю ваши чувства.

Слегка привстав на носочки, она целует Азирафаэля в щёку и удаляется.

Азирафаэль ждёт на трибунах, скромно сложив руки на коленях, но пальцы сами сжимаются в кулаки. Три заезда, думает он. Вот и всё. Страшно осознавать, сколь многое может измениться за столь короткое время. Краем сознания он размышляет, не стоит ли ему помолиться... но если честно, он вовсе не уверен, что вмешательство Сверху не сделает всё ещё хуже.

Выходят рыцари. Замаскированного Ланселота встречают апплодисментами и одобрительными выкриками. Ничего удивительного: все любят истории об успешных новичках. Даже если это лишь обман. Ей-богу, когда Ланселот откроет своё истинное лицо, люди вряд ли огорчатся.

Кроули же, напротив, получает лишь ругательства. Зрители вопят, топают ногами и стучат по деревянным заграждениям, а Кроули лишь машет им, раскидывает руки, словно желает обнять старого друга.

На груди его, поверх иссиня-чёрного доспеха, сияет кольцо Азирафаэля — словно одинокая звезда на ночном небе.

«Прошу тебя, — зажмурившись, думает Азирафаэль беспомощно. — Пожалуйста».

Состязание начинается, и он заставляет себя открыть глаза. Вздрагивает в момент столкновения, словно бы сам принял удар — но копьё поражает Ланселота. Толпа безумствует, неистово браня соперника, и Азирафаэль прижимает руку ко рту.

— Ох, Кроули, — несчастным голосом бормочет он.

Даже отсюда ему слышен смех. Возвращаясь на своё место, Кроули глумится над зрителями, словно подпитываясь их ненавистью. Нужно остановить это — но всё только начинается. Рыцари сходятся снова, и Азирафаэлю кажется, что сердце его сейчас выпрыгнет из груди.

Ланселот не промахивается. Удар сокрушителен: Кроули откидывается назад, его лошадь пронзительно кричит; ноги её подгибаются. Азирафаэль просит — молит — её упасть. Если она упадёт, Кроули проиграет и останется в живых. Ради вас обоих, просто упади, глупое ты животное...

Лошадь не падает. Кроули резко дёргает поводья, заставляя её подняться, но и она, и всадник выглядят изрядно потрёпанными.

Азирафаэль был прав: оружие Ланселота действительно наделено благодатью. Если в конце турнира они обнажат мечи...

Вскочив с места, он бежит к изгороди. Люди вокруг недовольно ропщут, но он лишь расталкивает их локтями, спеша изо всех сил.

— Кроули!

Когда он оказывается рядом, адская лошадь с воплем встаёт на дыбы, и Азирафаэль отпрыгивает от неё, не желая попасть под копыта.

— Эй! — прикрикивает Кроули, поднимая забрало. — Смотри, куда прёшь, ладно? Прямо сейчас он совсем не в восторге от всего божественного.

Он всё-таки был прав. Азирафаэль холодеет.

— Не будь идиотом, Кроули! — молит он, ладонью накрывая руку Кроули, сжимающую поводья. — Ты погибнешь.

— Я могу одолеть его, — настаивает Кроули, и в голосе его больше шипения, чем когда-либо. — Могу победить.

— Знаю, что можешь, — отвечает Азирафаэль, искренне и без колебаний. — Я никогда и не сомневался в тебе! Вот в чём проблема! Тебе не нужно ничего доказывать, Кроули! — Азирафаэль с трудом дотягивается до кольца на шее, смыкая пальцы. — Тем более доказывать мне.

Азирафаэль умоляюще смотрит на него.

— Прошу тебя, — уговаривает он слабым голосом. — Мне плевать, выиграешь ты или нет. Главное, чтобы ты выжил.

Толпа за их спинами ревёт, требуя продолжения, и Кроули опускает забрало.

— С дороги, ангел.

Секунду Азирафаэль раздумывает над тем, не броситься ли коню наперерез. Упереться пятками в землю, преградив Кроули путь, и... Он отступает. В конце концов, финальное решение за Кроули, и Азирафаэль не может принудить его.

Кроули выезжает на стартовую площадку. Зрительские крики сотрясают трибуны. Начинается последний заезд. Кроули пришпоривает коня, и тот несётся вперёд, стуча копытами и извергая пламя из ноздрей...

...где-то до середины полосы, а потом Кроули резко останавливает его.

При других обстоятельствах благородный рыцарь, коим был Ланселот, не стал бы атаковать неподвижного противника. Но инерция — страшная штука, и даже лучшему рыцарю короля Артура не удаётся противостоять ей.

То, что последовало за этим, было бы непросто расслышать, учитывая размеры стадиона. Однако же все обладатели чуткого слуха уловили слова Чёрного рыцаря, сказанные за секунду до того, как Ланселот выбил его из седла:

— А, к чёрту.

— Ой. Ай!

— Тихо, — шикает Азирафаэль, хотя голос его звучит неприлично довольно. Снимать с груди Кроули погнутые латы оказывается не так уж просто, особенно если учесть, как болезненно тот воспринимает происходящее. — Хватит драматизировать. 

— Драматизировать? — передразнивает Кроули, выразительно глядя на него. — У меня всё тело в синяках, я узник собственного доспеха!

— Я тебя предупреждал, — напоминает Азирафаэль, расстёгивая многочисленные крепления нагрудника. — Погоди-ка... ну вот.

Последняя деталь боевого облачения звучно стукает о пол, и Кроули стонет от облегчения.

— Ну наконец-то, — выдыхает он и морщится, пытаясь вытянуть руки. — Ох, до сих пор жжётся...

— Он задал тебе жару, да? — говорит Азирафаэль, глядя на гору покорёженного металла. — Считай, что тебе повезло.

— Это ему повезло, — спорит Кроули, вращая плечами словно бы в попытке размять мышцы. — Ну, знаешь. Я пощадил его. А мог бы обрушить на него силу своего гнева.

— М-м-м, — тянет Азирафаэль.

— Я серьёзно! Я всё предусмотрел, — объясняет Кроули, массируя шею. — Он хотел победить дракона? Ну, я бы дал ему такую возможность. Обратился бы в огромное чудовище, изрыгающее пламя и все дела. Очень жуткое. Они бы все перепугались.

— Уверен, так и было бы, — подыгрывает ему Азирафаэль.

— Я бы там такое шоу устроил, — настаивает Кроули. Он приподнимает рубаху, открывая взгляду огромные синяки, морщится и тихо шипит, касаясь одного из них пальцем. — Жаль, что они его не увидят.

Азирафаэль улыбается и подходит ближе, кладёт руку на кожу Кроули. Одна мысль — даже не молитва — и синяки исчезают.

— И я благодарен тебе за это, — честно говорит он.

Секунду Кроули молчит, а потом фыркает, одёргивая рубаху.

— Как бы то ни было, — продолжает он, прочистив горло. — Думаю, Чёрному рыцарю нужно временно затаиться.

— Отличная идея, — без энтузиазма соглашается Азирафаэль. — Ты привлёк внимание опасных людей. То есть, эти люди наоборот за безопасность. Но для тебя они опасны.

— Гм, — задумчиво тянет Кроули. Пальцы его теребят кольцо, по-прежнему висящее на шее. Он замирает, смотрит на него — золотой взгляд и золото металла — а затем через голову снимает цепочку и протягивает её Азирафаэлю.

— Спасибо за Подарок, — говорит он, очень стараясь звучать непринуждённо. — Прости, что не принёс тебе победу. 

— Ох... — тает Азирафаэль, протягивая ладонь, чтобы Кроули опустил в неё кольцо. Улыбается, с трудом удерживая серьёзный тон. — Всё в порядке, добрый сэр рыцарь. Вы храбро сражались.

Кроули издаёт звук, не поддающийся расшифровке. Привязав погнутые доспехи к седлу, он забирается на лошадь и бросает на Азирафаэля прощальный взгляд.

— Знаешь, это всё ещё Плохо, — заявляет он. — Ланселот победил и собрал все бриллианты. Он подарит их Гвиневре, и она непременно придёт в восторг, а это значит, что их интрижка так и будет тянуться дальше, пока не закончится как-нибудь совсем уж разрушительно. Так что я, строго говоря, ничего не теряю.

Вот как Кроули объяснит Аду свой проигрыш, но Азирафаэль не уверен, что согласен с подобной трактовкой.

— Так уж это плохо? — спрашивает он. — Они любят друг друга.

Кроули пожимает плечами; лицо его застывает.

— Ну, им нельзя. 

Поникнув, Азирафель грустно улыбается.

— Как часто и бывает на свете, — вспоминает он слова Гвиневры.

Пир в честь окончания турнира превосходит все предыдущие празднования. Как и ожидалось, никто особо не расстроился, узнав об обмане Ланселота. Азирафаэль полагает, что люди просто любят истории подраматичней. Когда он приходит, все уже вовсю веселятся, и казалось бы, никто не должен заметить его отсутствия.

К сожалению, замечает это худший человек из возможных.

— Добрый сэр Азирафаэль, — обращается к нему король. — Вы опаздываете.

Сегодня Артур облачился в ярко-красные одежды, придающие ему вид особенно величественный. Азирафаэль тоже краснеет — лицом уж точно — от того, что ему прилюдно указали на промах.

— Ах, да! — признаёт он, слегка вздрагивая. — Мне очень жаль. Видите ли, я... — и он теряется, пытаясь найти достойную отговорку. «Видите ли, мой король, я исцелял раны вашего заклятого врага, а после провожал его в путь!» Нужно придумать что-нибудь получше.

К счастью, вокруг полно людей, чьё существование посвящено спасению попавших в беду. На плечо Азирафаэля опускается тяжёлая рука, едва не заставляя подпрыгнуть на месте.

— Мой король, — обращается к Артуру Ланселот. Голос его как-то уж слишком весел, и Азирафаэль гадает, не успел ли он перебрать. — Позвольте вмешаться: нам всем повезло видеть сэра Азирафаэля в добром здравии, ведь после турнира он единственный решился преследовать Чёрного рыцаря.

Азирафаэль замирает.

— Вот как? — спрашивает Артур, с прищуром глядя на Азирафаэля.

— Да, — продолжает Ланселот, гордо выпячивая грудь. — Ваша светлость, вы и сами видели, как он храбр. Немногие решались даже просто заговорить с Чёрным рыцарем, и уж никто не отвечал ему так дерзко, как сэр Азирафаэль. Весь турнир он неустанно преследовал злодея.

Это... очень своеобразная трактовка. Азирафаэль не может определиться, чего ему хочется больше: чтобы Ланселот продолжал, или чтобы он наконец заткнулся. Лучше пусть замолчит, решает он в конце концов и спешит встрять в разговор.

— Точно! Именно этим я и занимался! — слишком громко заявляет он и задирает подбородок. — Не беспокойтесь, я обо всём позаботился. Мой король, Чёрный рыцарь больше не потревожит ваши земли!

Артура смотрит на него большими глазами, и Азирафаэль понимает, что не продумал всё до конца.

— Хотите сказать, что вы... бились с Чёрным рыцарем? И победили?

— Эм... — беспомощно отвечает Азирафаэль.

— Он слишком скромен, — выручает его Ланселот, определённо наслаждающийся происходящим. — Но да, Артур, именно это он и хочет сказать. — Ухмыляясь, Ланселот отходит на шаг, кланяется Азирафаэлю и торжественно объявляет: 

— Сэр Азирафаэль! Рыцарь Круглого стола и победитель дракона!

Божечки.

Лучисто улыбаясь, Артур поводит рукой. Естественно, ему немедленно подают кубок с вином. Такой же вручают и Азирафаэлю.

— Это честь для меня, сэр Азирафаэль, — произносит король и поднимает кубок, привлекая внимание всех присутствующих. — Победитель дракона!

Толпа подхватывает, повторяя нелепый титул. Больше всех старается Ланселот. Затем он снова кланяется, подавая пример — и вскоре весь зал склоняется перед Азирафаэлем. Тот вздрагивает, смеётся и не может вымолвить и слова. В голове стучит лишь одна чётко оформленная мысль.

Скорее бы рассказать об этом Кроули.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Глоссола́лия (дар иных языков) — один из 9 даров Святого Духа, т.е. благодатных проявлений Святого Духа в верующих людях, перечисленных в Библии. Подробнее: [Википедия](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F#%D0%98%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F) [вернуться к тексту]


End file.
